Final Battle
by Prie
Summary: Final Battle One shot. Wrote it about a week after DH came out.


Prologue The Final Battle

A/N : This is an alternate ending that must be explained or the rest of the story makes no sense. The First few sentences belong to JK from Deathly Hallows they are verbatim. Please understand that I claim no right to the Character's only the addition to the storyline, everything within belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks again, and Enjoy IT, because unlike what Jo wrote, "all is not well." EnJoy!

(The Following is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling)

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirled and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the withes' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get Back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure he would not hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've kill you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt a though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemoret's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

(A/N : This is my work now. Enjoy!)

"You have destroyed my life once, you have hurt so many people in this world, and I will not let you hurt ANY MORE!" yelled Harry. His voice commanded that same sense of power that Dumbledore's once had. "Enough of your hatred, no one will die before me, NO MORE!"

"The brave Harry Potter returns," said the cold emotionless voice. "I told you once Harry Potter, YOU will lose." A smirk was growing across Voldemort's face; he knew that Harry would have no chance now that he had the Elder Wand's true power. A demonic chuckle could be heard as his face began to laugh. "Every one of you thought that Harry could beat me. ME, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in the World."

"Tom, you shouldn't have come here tonight."

"You impudent..."

"No, enough of this!" screamed Harry as jets of light began emitting from the end of Draco's wand.

Harry and Voldemort slowly circled each other, entranced by their opponent and nothing else. Each fighter dove and fought their way closer and closer. Their wand movement looked to be like a dance, perfectly choreographed. Harry was matching every move Tom made, but for some reason Voldemort began to snarl, he was realizing that his wand wouldn't work the way he needed it to. It didn't respond like his old one. Finally in one last attempt to kill Harry he yelled, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Harry dived but it was too late. As he dove he saw the green jet of light hit a small girl behind him, his insides cringed, he knew the identity instantly merely by the flowing red hair.

"NOOO! Ginny! NOOO!" screamed Harry in horror. He slowly turned with the rage inside of him finally ready to be released. Harry had been holding back, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but no more, Ginny, poor sweet Ginny, was…dead. He turned and looked to find Ron, who instantly knew what he was going to do, and with a small nod and wordless spell, he put up a barrier that no one could penetrate. Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes and said, "Good bye," he paused, "Tom." Harry's spells flew from the end of his wand like a tap flowing with water. The jets just merely changed color. He could see Tom weakening he knew what had to be done, but just once he had to ask, "Did you ever feel sorry Tom? Did you ever feel sorry for ruining so many lives?" Harry was fighting with even more ferocity. A picture of Ginny was coming into his mind, he tried to fight it, but it was sitting there in his mind taunting him. "YOU KILLED MY MUM AND DAD, YOU KILLED SIRIUS, REMUS, AND TONKS! YOU KILLED ANYONE WHO I HAVE EVER LOVED, AND NOW YOU KILLED GINNY!" Her picture was staring Harry down he had known what she was going to tell him and now Voldemort had killed her. "I can NEVER forgive you Tom!" Harry felt so much pain boiling in his stomach he couldn't contain it anymore. He yelled, "AVADA KEDAVERA!"

The green jet flew from his wand, it looked like it was dancing, swaying this way and that with utter ease. Finally it met its target. The Green jet of light hit Voldemort in his chest, right where his heart would have been. Harry knew though, Tom Riddle never had a heart. He flew backwards and hit the wall of the Great Hall, sliding down, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He was dead, Tom Riddle, was dead finally.

Harry knew that this was the moment that he had been dreaming of since he had learned of how his parents really had died, but the ending was different, he and Ginny were supposed to live happily-ever-after, the end. He knew this would never be possible.

Harry turned around slowly and began to walk towards Ginny's body. A Death Eater who had been knocked out was now running at Harry beginning to shout an incantation, but before it left his mouth, Harry raised his wand and thought, "Avada Kedavera." With no remorse, another green light shot out of Harry's wand, but the after affects did not bother him, he had one goal. To see Ginny, one last time.

Harry knelt over her body and kissed her forehead. "I always loved you," he said, tears flowing down his face; he knew what he had to do. He looked over to Hermione, she knew what he was about to do and began to cry even harder into Ron's shoulder.

Harry reached into his robes and retrieved a letter from inside, a letter he never meant to have read, if he could help it. He placed it in Ginny's motionless hand, tears falling all around her. He knew he loved her, he just hoped she could love, again.

Harry stood up and went over to Ron and Hermione and said carefully as so they were the only one's who could hear him. "She's pregnant. Take care of her for me. I love you guys, thanks for being there when I needed you most." Harry hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand.

"See you around, Harry," said Ron. Even he didn't quite understand what Harry was about to do.

Harry returned to Ginny's side pointed his wand at her and said "Homenum Overdachtium." Instantly the paleness in her skin faded away as she began to regain consciousness, but for Harry everything went familiarly black.

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Ginny slowly awoke to find herself being embraced by her mother. "Oh Ginny we thought we had lost you," she said in an unusually shaky voice. Ginny could hear the trouble in her voice.

"Where is Harry?" she asked

"Ginny you need to remain calm because Harry did something spectacular. He…he….he brought you back from the d…d…dead, how he did it; I only wish I knew how."

Ginny finally realized that she was holding a note. It said _To Ginny, my Love_ on the front. She cautiously began to open it. She didn't know what to think. "Why had Harry left this for me?" she asked herself, but then she realized why. Harry was lying next to her.

She began screaming, "Harry! Harry! You can't leave me, not now. Of all times NOT NOW! Please Harry, wake up, everything is going to be alright." She was shaking him violently as if to wake him up but nothing helped.

He was dead. The Boy who lived, her boy, was dead.

Ginny began to weep. Her crying could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Everyone lowered their head to her and Harry. Ron walked up behind her. "He did it for you," he said, "please read the letter."

Ginny had forgotten that she had the letter. Grudgingly she opened it.

_Dear Ginny, 31-7-1998_

_ I never meant for it to be this way I wanted to be with you forever. I knew however that this might happen and that is why I am writing you this letter. _

_ As you know by now, I am dead. Please do not cry I'm alright. This morning I looked into your eyes, you had told me that you wanted to talk, but I didn't have time. I'm sorry because I wish I had because I know what you were going to say. Congratulations! I wish I was going to be their, with you. _

_ All that I can ask of you is to please not name the child after me. If however the child is a girl, if you wouldn't mind, would you name her Lily, for my mum? _

_ I wish I were with you, but please try to love again. I will always love you and watch over you from up above._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Harry James Potter_

_PS – I was going to ask you when this whole thing was over, but I guess I can't now. In this envelope is a ring. It belonged to my mother, it was her engagement ring. I was going to ask you to marry me. Forever Eternally!_

Ginny read the note again. He had written it today. The ink was beginning to smear from her tears that were dripping on it. _I love you Harry Potter_. _Yes I will marry you._ She slowly looked over the ring; it was beautiful and simple, just like Harry.

Ginny turned to Harry's motionless corpse. She kissed him, half expecting him to kiss back. The tears were still flowing from her cheeks. Finally she took the ring and slowly placed it upon her finger. Ginny was growing tired, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were very sad and very eventful. The Weasley's held a small private funeral for Fred. Shortly after Kingsley was named Interim Minister of Magic, and then again family and friends gathered at Godric's Hollow to bury Tonks and Remus. At long last all four maurderers rested peacefully.

Finally came the day for Harry's burial. Ron had moved Harry's body to Number 12 Grimwald Place, there Kreacher had watched over the body and made sure that everything was in its place and allowed no one to get near the body, not even Ginny.

Harry was to be buried at Hogwarts next to his old mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Harry currently lay next to the large white marble tomb. Harry's tomb was similar, except for the engraving on top. It was a statue of him during his finest moment, leaning next to a beautiful witch, Ginny, before performing the Human Transfer charm. Below the statue was one beautiful fraise,

_Here lies_

_ Harry James Potter_

_A Friend who gave his Life so his Love would Live_

_A Life marred by Violence_

_A Heart Finally at Peace_

Ginny had not seen the statue, her parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, had taken the task of creating the tomb to heart and would not allow Ginny or anyone else see it till the day of the funeral. It had just arrived here this morning.

Tears had begun to fill Ginny's eyes. She had not seen him since Ron had taken his body to home for Kreacher to watch guard. She had always longed for the day when both she and Harry would arrive at St. Mungo's, but come home with another. That would only partly come true now. Ginny continued to think about what would have been, just to have more tears appear in her eyes.

"_What will I do without you," _she thought to herself. She had known for the last two weeks that this day would come, but it hadn't eased any of the pain. "_I wish I was as brave as you were Harry, you always knew what to say to put me right."_

Ginny heard a small pop and saw Ron holding Hermione's hand trying to comfort her. Ginny looked toward the pair. "Hello you two, am I glad to see you. Still no word from Kingsley I suppose?"

"No he flooed us this morning, they are still looking for Yaxley and Dolotov."

"Please Ginny, will you come up to castle with us? I know that you want to be here with him, but…"

"But what Hermione, you don't think that I care about as much as you do? You're wrong because I care for him more than you could ever imagine," Ginny said angrily. She was being pushed away from the man that she loved. She only had a precious few moments left before…before….Ginny had begun to weep, again.

She knew that they were right though. She did need to go up to the castle, and it still isn't as safe as everyone would hope after the war was over.

Later that day it finally came time to bury Harry. Slowly every person from the wizarding world that was able to make it to Hogsmeade was rounding Harry's body. Slowly the procession continued. Finally at the end of the long winding line were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

As they made their way to the tomb, the group was talking, remembering the different adventures they had all had. The greatest game of Chess that Hogwarts has ever seen. Saving Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss, and Harry coming in after the Quiditich Cup and kissing Ginny were all just a few that the friends discussed.

Each had their own way of remembering Harry, but it was Ginny who lead the service.

"We gather today to celebrate the life of our friend, hero, and savior," Ginny began. "Harry was a friend to all who needed a shoulder to lean on. He was always there for everyone. He died doing nothing less than what his heart told him. Everyone here always saw the hard exterior shell that he put up to protect those around him, never letting anyone to close or to know the real story."

"Harry had another side however, a side that few rarely saw. He was a person who knew nothing but pain. His family at home never loved him, his cousin fat as a whale and with an Aunt who only took him because of the great pain her sister had left with her."

"Harry never knew happiness till he came here for school. We became his family. We all cared for each as a family; we became friends in our own ways. We all had a mutual respect for each other that can be said for very few people in this world, but Harry had one secret that he never told anyone. He left me a note, a note that had a ring because Harry learned to love, here at Hogwarts. He asked me not to cry that everything was okay. Never will it be okay that someone so sweet and kind had to be taken away from all of us."

"I am especially thankful for what Harry did to me. He gave me his life energy to keep me from falling into the beyond. He didn't just give me life; he gave our child a life to. Harry knew, he told me to take care of the child. I just hope that I can live up to Harry's legacy and teach a child to love life as much as Harry did."

"I ask you today to not mourn Harry, but to celebrate him. Celebrate a man who hid his pain to save our happiness."

Suddenly there was a burst of white light and the tomb began to shut. The last thing that anyone heard above the crying was Ginny saying, "A life marred by violence, a heart finally at peace."

Seven months later Ginny was in St. Mungo's family and friend's surrounding her bed, in her arms was a small child. She looked just like Harry, his green eyes and stunning looks, but she had her mother's hair.

A witch came in wearing a white smock and holding a clip board. "Excuse me miss, but do you have a name for your daughter?" she asked.

"Her name is Lily Ginerva Potter," said Ginny with an air of distinction. "Lily for her Grandmother, Ginerva for me, and Potter after her father, Harry." Everything was well for the new Potter family, a healthy child and a loving family. If only Harry could have been here. It brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

Ron was late arriving. He had been at Harry's house looking through his affects to find a gift that he could give his niece someday and there among a stack of notes pertaining to the destruction of horcruxes. "Everyone listen up, tonight has been a special night for one special little reason, but I have some more news for everyone. I have found Harry's will."

"A will, but where did you find it, we all searched the house and couldn't find a thing," Ginny said.

"I know I know...I found it in Kreacher's cupboard. Evidently Harry had said that we were not to see the will until his child was born. Kreacher told me that Harry wrote this will the day he died. He wrote it just before he wrote Ginny's letter. Harry told Kreacher to not let anyone find this because it only would come into power once his child was born. So are you guys ready to hear what Harry left unto us?"

"Activio!" said Hermione. The piece of parchment began speaking, it sounded just like Harry.

_I, Harry James Potter, understate that this document as being my last living will and testament._

_To Ron, I leave my one fourth of my gold. It shall be kept in the Black Family vault number 711. To you I leave one House Elf, Lionear. _

_To Hermione, I leave one fourth of my gold. It shall be kept in the Potter Family vault number 736. To you I leave one House Elf, Liplock._

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I leave to you two House Elves, their names are Nobtop and Knewbody. Please treat them well._

_And Ginny, the Love of my Life, my dear friend and mother of my child I leave to you the most. I leave Half of All my gold in the Ancient Peverell Vault number 84. I also leave to you my Houses Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London and 14875 Godric's Hollow. Upon inheriting these houses you also inherit their secrets and House Elves. Finally I leave to you an egg within the Peverell Vault; this was Fawkes's last and only egg. Please give the egg to my child once it's old enough to understand, and hatch it. Keep the egg hidden until such time though._

_ And to my sweet innocent child, I leave to you the most valuable of my possessions. I leave to you my family's greatest treasure the Peverell Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand, I leave these to you as that you may show the world a better place. I also leave to you my father's greatest achievement, the Marauder's Map. Use it well my child._

_My Libraries are to be used by anyone who needs them, but I wish for you to never allow the books of Dark Magic to leave my house, if they do, the person possessing it will die by the curse placed upon them by me. I as secret keeper, now tell you the location of number 14875 Godric's Hollow. _

_Live well my friends. May your life be full and happy with many years left to be lived out._

_I, Harry James Potter, state that this is my Final Will and Testament. May the enchantments placed upon my processions be released. _

_Ginny, Kreacher will help you with anything. Treat him well please._

_Good-bye my friends._

_Harry_

As the crowd listened intently, Harry's voice finally died. Every person in the room had been given something significant. The Weasley's had been given two House Elves, something they would never have been able to afford.

Nobody had known that Harry had been so wealthy, everybody but Hermione that is. Harry had confided in her to help him with the enchantments and perfecting the Human Transfer Charm. Harry had needed someone whom was brilliant and understood the complexities of what he was trying to do.

It was also Hermione that had known about the second part of the will that Dumbledore had left to Harry. Only upon the trio being given their original parts of his will would the second and final parts be enacted. Harry received loads of gold from Dumbledore, and the keys to the vaults.

"Harry," said Ginny. Her eyes were slowly becoming swollen with tears of happiness. Harry had left the vast majority of his will to her.

Chapter 3 The Final Stop

Harry walked over to the bench. Just a bench away was the decrepit body of a decaying Tom Riddle Jr. He had a chance for redemption, but he chose the hard way. Harry had known that even a little remorse would allow for a less painful death, but now Voldemort was to live in the fires of Hell till the ends of the world.

"You truly are a great wizard my friend." Harry knew immediately who it was. The ginger voice coming from a familiar old man with a long white beard and a sharp hat on, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor!" said Harry. "I had half expected you to have moved on by now."

"Why yes even I had thought that by now, but I can tell that my time is nearing. Would you care to sit next to me Harry?"

"Certainly."

"You accomplished many great things today. You have saved the Wizarding World twice now, and you gave young Miss Weasley a future. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yes, I'm proud of what I've done; I just wish I had done it sooner so that many people who lost their lives wouldn't have," Harry said with a sense of regret in his voice. "I just wish that I was going to be there in a couple of months for Ginny….and our child. You know I'll never know if she accepted my proposal."

"Much happens Harry in the time after you die. You would be very surprised to some of those that we love. On a different note though Harry I would like to talk to you about some of the magic that you preformed today. It was highly advanced, I have seen many people attempt such magic in the past but you my friend, are the first that I have ever seen accomplish it. And I'm guessing you solved the problem that so many were having, would you care to enlighten me?"

"You said many times that the power I have, that Voldemort had none of, is love. Love conquers so many things. For the charm to work, you do not reawaken the soul, just the body. For it to work though your love has to be pure and genuine for the person. If you don't, the life energy that you are transferring will not completely work and as a result both parties…well…die."

"Yes I see. Very brave of you Harry."

"Professor may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Harry you can," said a wise old man.

"What happens now?"

"Well Harry for you that is a problem. You never died. You have not followed the rules as we all have, but that isn't to say that you can't move on. I myself am leaving on the next train, but you my young friend have a choice. That very same choice that you had the first time you came here."

"So you're saying I'm not dead?" Harry asked, what Dumbledore had said was almost disturbing.

"Currently you are just in a deep sleep, but you must remember that for every hour you spend here is like a month for the living. You do have a choice however. You may go back and live what life may be left for you, or you can go forward in death and live what will be there for you. Just remember that what you love lives on both sides of the veil. Your parents, Godfather, and Remus, not to mention Tonks or anyone else who died in this horrid war, but in the land of the living you now have a joyful little girl, a woman who loves you and all your friends. The choice is yours Harry."

"What should I do though; I don't know what to do. I haven't seen my parents, I don't remember them and Sirius and Remus, they will be angry with me if I don't come and see them. If Ginny ever found out that I had a choice to come back and didn't, I don't think that she would forgive me."

"Your parents and friends that are dead Harry, they love you. You are a Godfather to Teddy and do not forget that. Your friends here will wait for you. It won't be nearly as long down here as it will up there. No I don't think they will be mad down here Harry, you have never had a normal life and the last thing they would want to do would be to take away any chance of that from you. To answer your question, I don't think I can. That is something that you will have to decide for yourself. Just remember that after removing Tom's soul from you, your purity will take some time to adjust. You have been protecting yourself from him, but now you do not have to and your natural power could jump. It is all and unknown situation from here."

"Thank you Professor. I will never forget you and thank you for all that you left me. It made my task so much easier having it."

"Live well my friend, and choose well," said Dumbledore. Slowly the body of the man that Harry praised for his wisdom and ability to feel such a close bond with him, was beginning to fade way.

"Good-bye P…P…Professor," Harry replied just as his friend had completely vanished from view. Within his mind Harry yelled, "_I CHOOSE LIFE!"_

Chapter 4 Life after Death

Harry's vision was beginning to return, but he couldn't see anything. His eyes were wide open, but nothing but the endless blackness could be seen. Harry was beginning to regain feeling in his body. Everything though was pain. His arms were tingling as though they had been asleep. He didn't know what was going on and was becoming increasingly scared as he kept trying to push up on the ceiling within the small enclosed space.

There was a small buzzing that Harry began to hear as he was slowly attempting to calm himself down. The buzzing wasn't like anything he had heard before, all that he knew was that he was in trouble and began thinking long and hard. Concentrating on where he was going. Suddenly with a slight twist, he felt the jerk high up within his navel.

He was gone. Arriving moments late in the lobby of St. Mungo's, Harry saw the familiar interior before slowly falling into a deep lumbering sleep.

A healer ran around corner, slipping slightly as she sprinted down the corridor, until she reached the room she had been running towards.

Within the room was the Weasley family. They were all still celebrating with  
Ginny, talking about how proud they were of her. The healer burst in, looking like a ghost.

"Excuse me miss?" asked Ron puzzled. "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

"I need to speak with a…," the healer said as she looked down at a piece of parchment, "a Mr. Ronald Weasley, a Miss Hermione Granger, and a Miss Weasley."

"That is us, what do you need?" asked Ginny while looking down at Lily who was silently sleeping in her arms. She reminded her of Harry when he was sleeping, completely innocent.

"Miss Weasley, your fiancée just apparated downstairs into the lobby. He is unconscious, but alive. He is being taken up to the Minister's suite by orders from the Minister himself."

The people in the room were all stunned. They had buried Harry seven months ago and did not know what to do. Surely they were joking. Harry had done many amazing things, but coming back from the dead was surely above anything that even Harry could do.

"If you will follow me, I can lead you to the minister's suite," said the healer, breaking the awkward silence. "This way, please follow me. Miss I'm sorry but after what you've gone through today I cannot allow you to come."

The moment that she had begun to say it, Ron and Hermione shrunk. They both knew that was a touchy subject. Hermione quickly interjected, "Here Ginny why don't you sit in this wheel-chair, we can push you down the corridor to see Harry. Would that suite you Ms.?" Ginny grunted and slowly moved into the chair as Mr. Weasley began to push her down the corridor.

At the opposite end of the hall were five aurors that were standing guard over a room. "Stand down;" said Kingsley, "they are here to see Harry.'

The gang slowly entered the room. Ginny was first being pushed by her father, followed close behind by Ron and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione very tightly. Ginny's eyes had begun to fill with tears as she saw her daughter's father lying there motionless, but just as she was beginning to cry over Harry's dead body again, she saw his chest begin to raise. It rose very slowly and sank back down. His chest continued to move up and down.

The head healer had been assigned to Harry. "We gave him some restorative potions about ten minutes ago. He should start feeling more like himself in a couple of hours." He then left the room to allow the others to gather around Harry.

Suddenly, Lily began to cry. Ginny quickly tried to calm her, but her own emotions were overpowering her. Harry who they had all thought had left them had come back. Ginny couldn't think about what to say. She had too many emotions to be able to decide what to think. She was overjoyed he was back, furious at him for leaving her, but she was still in love with the man. A man whom she had been infatuated with since she was a young child.

Ginny gently moved closer to Harry. She handed Lily to her mom, and leaned over Harry and said, "Thank you so much for coming back love." Then leaned in and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips. Ginny had been expecting the same result as the last time, nothing in return, but this time she could feel the warmth of his skin as her hand moved along his cheeks. Then for a second time she leaned in and kissed him, but this time Harry's lips moved a little and returned the kiss. His right hand moved forward underneath the sheets until it found Ginny's hand. There it gently squeezed hers and a small smile began to emerge on his face as his eyes opened.

"Hello everyone," Harry said in an airy voice. "It was very nice of you to visit me today, but highly unnecessary to escort this delightful young lady to me." Harry had been referring to Ginny and how she had kissed him.

Everybody in the room had trouble deciding what to do, but Ginny threw everyone in the room for a loop when she slapped Harry.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ginny was ecstatic, she was so happy to have her fiancée back. Everyone else in the room was either crying or laughing. "If you ever do that to me again, I swear, Harry James Potter, that I will hex you back to the Dark Ages."

Harry began to slowly open his eyes. He was having trouble, even with the muted light within the room; it felt like he was staring at the sun. "Maybe you could turn the lights to almost off, they are very bright," he whispered. He was having trouble talking, his throat was dry and stale, and it felt like he was running sand paper along his wind pipe. "Thank you for coming," he continued "what day is it, I feel like something very special happened today." Finally, opening his eyes.

Ginny stared intently into Harry's deep gaze. His eyes, she had always loved their bright iridescent color, had changed; they now looked like Dumbledore's deep and aged, but somehow soft and honest. They had changed in a way that made him seem at peace. They were a soft mute olive drab color similar to a muggle military uniform, but they still had a small bright green pupil where the once black soul of Tom Riddle had been able to peer out of Harry.

The group that had entered the room in disbelief began to see what had made Harry so special to so many others. He never gave up, and always wanted to make those around him.

Harry's vision was beginning to come back. He could now make out distinct objects but they were all a blur. _My glasses, how stupid of me._ "Where are my glasses, or does anyone have a pair that I can borrow, I would love to see everyone's face, but I'm blind as a bat without them." Ron extended his hand, glasses within his grasp. "I see you finally figured out one of the major drawbacks to being a Potter," he told Ron directly, "we all have horrid vision without our spectacles."

"Harry…I'm not sure how to put this…you see," Ron hesitated as he fumbled to find the right words to describe the situation within his head. He was battling over what to do. On one hand he was happy to the world that Harry was back, but he wanted to strangle him for what he had done to his sister. "We buried you seven months ago, almost to the second. I don't understand how you are…with us."

Harry knew this answer at once, but knew that it was a story, no matter how boring it would see to him, that could wait. He began to reach out with his thoughts. Harry was feeling around to make sure that all could be trusted. Dying, or at least moving to the in-between and separating from the fragmented Riddle, had allowed him to finally use his own power.

He saw Ginny, Molly and Arthur hand in hand, Hermione holding tightly to Ron's cloak as tears were soaking into it, but he also felt something remarkably small, but it didn't feel like a grown adult. "Am I missing something, or do I not know someone in here?"

"Harry," Hermione began, she didn't need to continue. Lily had begun to cry. She was hungry; her first had been interrupted by Healer barging into Ginny's room down the ward.

"Kids, I think that we should leave these two to themselves, they have seven months to catch up on, and it seems as if my granddaughter would like eat sometime this decade. Come George…I know you can hear me, and that is your sister your about to see." Everyone in the room snickered as George quickly exited the room after his mother's statement.

Ginny talked slowly as Lily fed herself. They talked about what had happened, who was doing what, how things had ended out. She talked about catching two Death Eaters just a month ago, only one was left. Harry listened intently as Ginny finished feeding and let everyone back in.

The atmosphere was kind and happy, one that Harry hadn't been able to sense in a long time. Harry had told them that he wouldn't answer any questions till he was out of this place and at home, so they just continued to talk as if nothing ever happened and all had been well.

Harry was the last to fall asleep that night. Ron was sitting in a long chaise that he had transfigured; Hermione's head was on his lap. They look perfectly peaceful. Ginny was lying next to him though, her head was nuzzled up against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her side. Lily lay in a small crib that was next to the bed that Harry and Ginny were in.

_Finally,_ Harry thought to himself, _peace the way it was meant to be enjoyed. _Harry kept watch for as long as his eyes would allow him. Out side his door were five of the ministry's best aurors, and knowing that allowed Harry to fall into a quick deep sleep.

The next morning Harry was the first awake. He could hear people outside the room yelling, people were screaming frantically. He could see spells being shot as the colors changed from beneath the door. Finally he saw two flashes of green and everything went quiet.

"Why hello there Mr. Potter!" said the long haired man. "Seems we have you to blame for our recent problems."

"Get out now," fumed Ron, "We have done many things that even you would find immortally disgusting. NOW LEAVE!"

"What you and that mudblood shacking up together, I promise there is nothing worse than that you filthy blood-traitor," said a women whom Ron instantly recognized as Narcissa Malfoy.

Slowly Harry got up. He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the terror that was emanating from them. Lily was in trouble, and she couldn't do anything about it. He saw the horror that was now Hermione as Ron stood in front of her trying to protect her with all of his might, but even he knew that Ron had no chance against these five Death Eaters who had just entered the room.

"I suggest you leave. My family and friends are trying to enjoy the birth of our daughter and we do not appreciate you being here to spoil this occasion," said Harry calmly. "If you have any want to live you will leave IMMEDIATELY!"

The Death Eaters just stood in the room. None making a move to follow Harry's request, the yells and screams began again as the Order began to show up and battle their way towards the Minister's Suite.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Harry's anger was beginning to boil over. The room began to fill with a static from his anger. "YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE, NOW LEAVE!" His words had a strange finality to them.

The Death Eaters raised there wands simultaneously and pointed them past Harry towards Ginny and Lily whom were both crying. They then muttered an incantation and instantly five green jets flew at Harry's child and fiancée. The green jets flew towards their intended victim, but stopping feet before them and dying out.

"I warned you to leave, I asked, I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! Now you have tried to kill my child. Avada Kedavera!"

Narcissa fell to the ground hitting it with a loud thud.

"I suggest you leave if you do not want to end up like her." None of the Death Eaters moved, they just stood there in awe that a boy had just killed with no remorse. He had killed the same way the Dark Lord had. "So be it, can't say I didn't warn you." Four more green jets flew from the tip of Harry's wand towards the remaining Death Eaters.

People began to be backed into the room that the gang was in. Ron and Hermione were guarding Ginny and Lily. They stood in front of her and put up their best shield charms that they could manage, while Harry slowly moved to the doorway with the help of a cane that he had transfigured out of the door splinters.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see ANY of you again!" The anger in Harry was once again beginning to boil over and many of the Death Eaters as a result we now firing spells at him. "Enough of this." Harry made a large sweeping movement with his wand in which time all the Death Eaters hurled toward the center of the hall in front of Harry.

"Now that I finally have your attention, Crucio!" Harry watched as all the Lord Voldemort's followers withered in pain. He had meant ever ounce of the pain he was causing them. He justified his actions by thinking of every person that they had ever hurt.

Neville was standing nearby watching as they were being tortured. He was thinking about that this is how his parents had lost their minds. Just being toyed with as Harry was doing to them. _They deserved it_ he thought.

After a few minutes of withering pain, Harry stopped his bombardment upon the helpless souls. Kingsley walked up to Harry and with an astonished look on his face said, "I'll let it slide this time Harry, but please no more Unforgivable."

"You got it Minister, just one second. Do you have any need for these people, because if so speak up before I transfigure them into pieces of parchment."

"We are going to need to take them to a trial, but I wouldn't mind having a stack of Death Eaters on my desk and knowing where they are at all times."

"You've got it Minister, and if it isn't to much work can you please keep the press away from me, I don't want them knowing that I'm back yet." Harry finished his thought and with a jab of his wand every person help in the middle of the hall was reduced to a piece of parchment with their name written on it. "Now Minister, my fiancée needs me, so if you don't need me I'll be returning to her. Also you know who can come in. I don't believe that we will be having much more trouble with them any more. I believe that was all of them that were left."

"I believe you are right."

Harry turned and slowly hobbled to his bed next to Ginny. Lily was in her arms and Ginny had tears running down her cheeks. Ron was holding Hermione now and all Harry wanted to do was relax again because for the first time in a long while, he was alone with all of his closest family.

Harry reached over to the trolley full of potions and extracted three small vials and gave them to the three remaining in the room. "Drink up," he said, "let me take Lily Gin you need to sleep. I'll take good care of her." Harry laid back down in the bed next to Ginny, she had once again nuzzled her head into his shoulder and similarly Ron and Hermione were in their same position on the chaise.

"Sleep well little one," Harry said to his daughter as she slumbered. He was tired, but he could manage a couple of hours until the potion wore off and everything had been cleaned up.

So he just sat there looking down upon Lily and Ginny. _No harm will ever come to you two. Nothing!_

Chapter 5 Home at Last

The next few days in the hospital went by fairly quickly. The Death Eaters were all sitting neatly on Kingsley's desk, and after everyone was checked they were given the okay to leave the following day. Harry had to keep taking restorative potions, but Ginny promised that she would make sure that he took them ever twelve hours. The press was a different story. The bodies of the people that Harry had killed had to be taken somewhere and unfortunately the press was there to snap photos of them before the Ministry had any idea about what do with them.

"Harry, could we talk?" asked a tired looking Kingsley.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well as you know I'm only the temporary Minister and since I can only stay in office for nine months we will be holding a vote this week to decide who the next Minister will be. And no I do not want to be It." he responded to Harry's meandering expression. 'I am actually hoping that Ron's father Arthur gets the post."

"So what do you need me for?"

"Well I was hoping that you would come and talked to the Wizgament and help to convince them that he is the right person. Umbridge's assistant is gaining a lot of momentum and we don't need another one from he crowd in office. Can I count n your support Harry?"

"Kingsley, the Weasley's are like family. I would do anything for them, when will this meeting be taking place?"

"Today at three, I know it is short notice, but I think that if you check out of here first, then you can head straight home."

"Deal!"

"This meeting of the Wizgament is now in order. We are here today to discuss the appointing of a new Minister per the special session rules," said a small looking wizard in a deep ancient voice. "I will now begin to take nominations."

Harry strode into Chamber Ten. He walked in with a slight limp, but hardly noticeable considering what he had gone through in the last twenty-four hours.

"I nominate the former Assistant of the Undersecretary to the Minister, one Ms. Julie M. Marsh." The witch that had spoken was a kind woman whom Harry had met only once.

"I second the nomination."

Nobody had noticed Harry until this point when he spoke. "I nominate Arthur Weasley."

The room became ghostly silent from first hearing someone not on the Wizgament speak and second from who it came from. The Harry J. Potter. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, but you do not have a say in this vote," said Umbridge.

"Unfortunately that is not for you to decide, Snorus!" said Harry. His now booming voice continued, "If any person knows what is good for them they will heed my advice when I say these two things. First, you will leave me, my family, and my friends alone with questions pertaining to me. My life is none of your business and I wish to keep it that way. Second, you will instate one Arthur Weasley into office, or I will assume control. Tut tut, didn't think that I would do that."

"Like I said before Mr. Potter, what you say here is of no importance as you are not a member of this council."

"I could care less than to watch this council bicker over the petty squabbles of your insignificant lives, but I feel it is time I make my point. Imperio!" The jet of light screamed from the end of Harry's wand and hit Umbridge in the chest. Immediately she began to walk down to the front of the council and bowed to Harry. Instantly Harry removed the curse from her. "I believe that it states that if you leave at anytime during a vote, your voice no longer matters. Thank you Dolores for your kind gesture."

"Now see here Mr. Potter, you cannot use an unforgivable curse on whomever you choose. Guards arrest Mr. Potter and have him await trial in Dungeons. We will take care of him immediately after this small problem."

The guards took one step forward but in better judgment stood down to the protests of many.

"Thank you guys I believe however that we have a vote to continue, however I will be continuing on my way unless there is a problem that I must attend to. You know Dolores, watching you use the Cruciatus on that poor family was a sad sight. I thought that you said that I couldn't do that. Then again we could always work things out my way. An eye for an eye." Harry had continued to stare down his former professor. He turned to walk away we he saw a red jet of light streak towards him, "Never learned how to duel properly from Tom did you? No matter, CRUCIO!"

The crowd gasped as Harry shot an Unforgivable Curse at Dolores Umbridge. She had fallen to the floor shrieking in pain as the torture curse showed no signs of leniency. Yelling and fighting began to ensue as the people within room ten were begging for Harry to stop, but rather he just held up his and released his grip from the wretched lady.

"I have changed in the past year. No longer am I the innocent person who you thought I once was. I have killed many times now and I do not intend on continuing that part of my life, but I do want to remind you of what this bitch did to so many muggleborns during the war. I watched as she tortured people before allowing Death Eaters to take them away for a Dementor's Kiss. Now was that fair? No, but I like to feel that after this is over, those responsible for their actions will have them accounted for. I am willing to accept responsibility for my actions; however, I will not accept the punishment. Good day to you all." Harry finished his impromptu speech and slowly turned on the spot to see his mentor's great friend and confidant waiting for him. Fawkes let out a soft note as the bird hoped onto Harry's shoulder and the both of them disappeared instantly.

Arriving back at St. Mungo's, Harry sat down next to Ginny who was holding Lily in her arms. She looked up at him with that twinkle in her eye that had always drawn Harry towards her.

"I believe we can go home now if you would like?" Ginny nodded curtly with an expression that only a girl in love could give. "Here let me take Lily while you get ready. I myself am ready to get home and away from these reporters." Harry continued to talk as Ginny packed her few things before they left. "I have already checked out so all we have to do is walk down to the apparation point and leave. We will be going to home my sweet child."

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand as they proceeded to the apparation point. Photographers were snapping pictures of the two of them. Harry had cast a Disillusion Charm upon his small treasure as to keep her out of the spotlight. Reporters were yelling things to Harry about what had happened earlier at the Ministry, but he said nothing.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. "Ready?" he asked.

"Can't wait," she replied as the small family disappeared.

Harry and Ginny sat next to the glowing fireplace at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite them eying their niece with giving eyes.

It had been a busy day for Harry with the events at the Ministry, fighting what was hoped to be the last remaining Death Eaters, but his hardest task was coming up in just a couple of minutes. He and he alone was going to have to explain Ginny to not only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but also to all of her less than forgiving brothers.

"Kreacher, Winkie, Fitty, and Jippy could you come here for a moment," Harry asked as four tiny House elves appeared and bowed to Harry while acknowledging the other four within the large sitting room. "Tonight we will be having some guests over, you remember Ginny's family, well they will stay for dinner and I am going to have a difficult time explaining some things to them. I was hoping that you would help me with that. Kreacher and Winkie, could you please take care of Lily for a couple of hours? Fitty could you and Jippy please prepare an amazing meal for us." All the house elves nodded and bowed to their master, and then they all quickly left to hurry to complete their tasks at hand.

Ginny was watching Harry. She knew tonight was going to be difficult. She knew how her brothers had felt after Harry had died. They were in essence divided. They knew that Harry had given Ginny a life that she would normally not have had, but they also knew that they had taken their baby sister's innocence. _Worst of all_ Ginny thought, tonight Harry was going to try to explain his actions.

"Harry, why don't you and Ginny go upstairs and get ready. Ron and I came prepared and we are more than happy to take care of our niece."

"Thanks Hermione," said the couple as they headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You know Ron I didn't ever think that we would ever see this day."

"You know love, neither did I. I just wish I knew if his Will is still binding, I mean since he is alive and all." Ron had a puzzled look on his face and didn't know what do say when he saw his bride's face all contorted as she softly punched him in his arm while she was holding the newborn.

"You know I love you, but sometimes I think that you never think about anyone but yourself Ronald Weasley. Of course it isn't, Harry is alive."

"I was just wandering, I mean it would have been nice to finally have a house elf and a bit of spare gold," he smirked.

After what seemed like ages, the couple reappeared at the landing. Both looked stunning in their robes. Harry had finally shaved his beard off and was now sporting what looked like perfectly shaven face. Ginny was standing next to him wearing a short cut dress with a pair of studded diamond earrings. For a women who had given birth just days before, she looked like she was in the prime of her life and trying to steal away any man that might come her way.

"I think it is time that I go and get all of the guests," said Harry. "Care to join me Ron? I think that we should lets these two girls finish up their last little bits of gossip before we start less than wanted dinner. Also I wanted to talk to you about…"

Both Ron and Harry had apparated out of the house on with a loud _crack leaving_ Hermione, Ginny, and Lily alone.

"What did Harry want to ask Ron, Gin?"

"Well it really wasn't that he wanted to ask him something as it was that he wanted to tell him that he was sorry. He has been feeling really bad the last couple of days about missing your guys wedding. He feels that he let Ron down. Ron told me he had been planning on Harry being his best man, but had never gotten up to asking you to marry him before the battle."

"Well it wouldn't be Harry not to try to apologize for something out of control. So have you decided about Hogwarts? I mean now that you have Lily isn't it going to be hard to finish you NEWTS. Then again, you could always finish next year."

"Well Harry and I have been talking about something, but we don't really have any final plans." Ginny heard the cracks of Harry and Ron as the family and friends for tonight's dinner arrived with Harry. "Well look at the time. Kreacher, Winkie."

The two house elves appeared and bowed, "Yes Missus Wheezy?"

"Could you take Lily now please? After she is asleep come and tell me so that you two can do whatever you please."

"Anything for Harry Potter's Wheezy." And the two left. Winkie was cautiously carrying Lily in her arms while Kreacher was making sure that everything was clean and out of the way before Winkie could get close to something and knock it over or hurt Lily. Ginny watched as the two house elves disappeared upstairs to the nursery.

"Well Gin, I guess we better get this over with," said Hermione as she began to feel the tension. The two girls headed over to the door and opened it as they began to greet the family.

Later that evening after eating to the fill from the wonderful dinner that the house elves had prepared, and Ginny had gone up stairs to take care of Lily before even herself retiring for the night, Ron, his brothers, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trapped Harry in the sitting room.

Mr. Weasley began the conversation. "Harry please relax, this is going to take a while."

"Yes, Harry please do sit down. We are most eager discuss our favorite sister," said George as he chimed in. Losing Fred had been hard on him. Even now he was waiting for his twin to chime in with the second half of the response. Harry could see the pain in his eyes as they began to swell with tears. George would not let them out, but Harry could sense that the death of Fred had been harder on him than any other Weasley because of the special bond the trouble causing twins had shared that only they would know.

"Harry what we are meaning to say is that, we and by we I mean the Weasley family regard you as a son and a brother. Ginny well she is my only daughter and after you…well…I guess the best word is died, she told us about the pregnancy and sneaking off to Bill's and what happened. She told us that she was sorry and we told her that it was her decision and hers alone. She loves you Harry please understand that."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know how to say it any better than I love your daughter. I don't know if you saw the note that I left her, but I made sure before I died, that everything for her would be taken care of. Kreacher had instructions to allow my will to be found and he was to have had all of the gold already prepared prior to Ron finding the will. In that note that I had left your daughter, I told her that I loved her and that she needn't worry about me. I would always be watching on her from above."

"Oh Harry we know that you have a good and pure soul, but she is still just seventeen. She is going to have to miss her last term at Hogwarts now. We are just disappointed in your actions." Harry could see the trouble brewing behind Mrs. Weasley's words. It was true, she was just seventeen, but Harry had never expected to live past the end of the battle and Ginny had said this was the one gift that she wanted more than anything if she couldn't have Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, I do not know what my fiancée has told you, but if she hasn't told you what she told me the night that she came over to Bill's, I do not believe that it is my place to tell what happened. " The Weasley family had begun to protest, but Harry merely raised and hand and they quieted. "That is between Ginny and I, and if would like to know what she told me please ask her because I will not betray her trust. I understand how difficult the last few months have been on everyone and I wish I could have been here but I couldn't. Know thought that I am going to do everything within my power from now till the day that I die to love her and Lily and protect them from whatever evil there is left in this world."

"Just one more question then," said Mr. Weasley, "how come we couldn't just see the house, I know how the Fidilius Charm works, but Dumbledore is dead and that would have made us all secret keepers."

"Mr. Weasley, I am the new secret keeper. I brought you within the grounds of the protection. Only Ginny and I may apparate from within the house, the floo still works, but to apparate you must arrive at our front door, which is within the protection, but outside of the residence. This means that you may now come and go as you please here, but I still wish that you would afford Ginny and I the common courtesy of acknowledging that you are here."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied at the answers that Harry had given them. They got up and went upstairs to say goodbye to their granddaughter and daughter before coming back down stairs and saying their goodbyes to Harry and the boys before leaving. Hermione had been upstairs during the conversation. When they left however all hell broke loose.

"Now Mr. Potter you may have convinced our parents, but we are much harder to convince. Ginny is our only sister, and we have lost many things in this war. If you even so much as think about breaking her heart I swear all the dragons in Romania will be looking for you." With that Charlie, Bill and George got up went upstairs said their goodbyes to the girls and then they themselves disappeared into the night.

"Well," said Harry speaking directly," I don't know if you have a house yet Ron, but would you and Hermione like to stay the night here? We have more rooms than we know what to deal with by any means."

"You know it would be nice to sleep together someplace other than in a house where one of your parents is sleeping just down the hall."

Ron and Harry began to head up the stairs to meet their better halves before each retired for the night. It was late, close to two in the morning, but Harry hadn't been this relieved in a long time. He finally had that heavy burden off of his chest. Now he and Ginny could finally focus on a family and peace.

Chapter 6 The Family

"Harry…come on hun, you need to get up. Harry," and with saying his name again Harry had heard the muted whisper of Ginny begin to say something before he realized that he was soaking wet and rather cold."

"Ginny you really didn't have to do that. I was just about to get up."

"Well Mr. Potter, if you ever have any want to make this ring a little more permanent, you had better get out of bed because we are going over to the wedding planner's this morning and we have to stop at mum's before so that I can leave Lily there."

"Can't it wait till later, we have other…." Harry said this while a slight smirk was growing across his face, "….things that I would much rather be doing."

"You know I love you, but honestly you can be the biggest prat in the world." Ginny had said this as she hurled a pillow across the room hitting Harry in the head before she simultaneously dove onto the large bed and nuzzled up against Harry.

The two just wrapped into each other's bodies. Their hearts had melted into each others and formed one entity of love. Harry slowly began to kiss Ginny. First a quick peck on the lips followed by a much longer and more passionate embrace of their love. Harry continued to slowly move down Ginny's neck.

"You know, this shirt is really in the way." Harry slowly removed the shirt, pausing while it was blocking her view of anything that Harry might do. During this moment in time he took advantage to kiss her lower naval area before slightly blowing on it. _Thank god that book Fred and George gave me actually had some useful information._ He could see Ginny's body cringe and move uneasily as the now cool air made her feel like she might explode. It was an amazing feeling full of passion and love. Harry continued to take off Ginny's top.

_Not again_ thought Harry. He could hear Lily crying. She was in the room next to theirs. He always had a soft spot for children.

"I'm sorry love, but your daughter seems to have more power over these," said Ginny while simultaneously looking down at her breasts.

"You have had a hard last seven months, let me get her." Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and walked out of the room returning a few minutes later cradling his young daughter. Lily had calmed down, but was still sniffing almost angry.

"Hand her here Harry, she hasn't been fed since before dinner. I can't believe she made it this long. I mean it is like three in the morning."

Harry handed Lily to Ginny before laying down next to them in the large old bed that once belonged to Sirius. Ginny slowly rose after a few moments, kissed Harry on the forehead and headed to the nursery. By the time she got back, Harry had fallen asleep holding tightly onto a pillow. Ginny tucked herself in and with another kiss to Harry's cheek she fell fast asleep.

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this one-shot. It is my way of ending the story on a bit more positive note. I didn't like the way that there is nothing to be known about for the next nineteen years. I hope for this to be the first part in a long series.


End file.
